


[米尔寇X索伦，勾斯魔格X索伦]小炎魔找妈妈

by God_of_the_mountain



Series: The Silmarillion [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_the_mountain/pseuds/God_of_the_mountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>勾斯魔格寻找妈妈的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> 采取托尔金早期设定的米尔寇强奸太阳女神的情节，并将太阳神设定为勾斯魔格的母亲。文中歌曲非原创，歌词有润色。

幼年起，在安格班周遭的精灵王国中，勾斯魔格的威名远在父亲米尔寇之上。

彼时勾斯魔格，不过是一头黑漆漆炭团似的小恶魔，却凭借与生俱来的神力威震四野。没有一处村落不曾被炎魔之王放过火，没有一个家庭不曾被炎魔之王抢过羊。你拎起扫把打扫粮仓，推开门，却发现一只会喷火的小狗熊正翻箱倒筐大肆洗劫，玉米、蜂蜜、奶油、葡萄酒，年幼的炎魔大吃大嚼撑得肚皮滚圆，打着饱嗝在草堆上翻滚，主人稍有抵抗便兽性大发，喷火烧房。炎魔之王喷出的火异常凶猛，且水源免疫，河水与井水完全无能为力，除非所触之物悉数燃为灰烬才会熄灭。比起常年隐匿于深邃地下的天魔王米尔寇，他的儿子勾斯魔格才是邻居们迫在眉睫的心腹大患。

有一天，时逢精灵的夏至之日，每年精灵和人类会在米斯林湖畔的斯卡布罗小镇举办盛大的集市聚会欢度佳节，勾斯魔格不肯放过饱口福的机会，兴冲冲地跑出安格班前去抢劫。小恶魔沿迤逦蜿蜒的西瑞安河岸欢快奔跑，穿过贝尔兰平原，斯卡布罗小镇外围的木墙依稀可见，鼓乐歌唱隐隐可闻，勾斯魔格憧憬着集市上堆积如山的烤肉和香肠，口水流到下巴上。

勾斯魔格跑过一片湿地，远远的，他突然发现个小男孩正在灌木丛中采摘野果，风吹动叶子沙沙作响，遮掩住小炎魔的脚步声。勾斯魔格蹑足潜踪地靠近她，猛地从矮木后显身，张牙舞爪恐吓对方，劈手夺过他胳膊上的篮子坐在地上吃了起来。

他跑的有些渴了，酸甜可口的蓝莓正是他的最爱。

小男孩惊愕万分转身逃跑，他无意与勾斯魔格纠缠，彼时勾斯魔格尚在幼年，只对食物有感，对杀戮无爱。然而事有不巧，小男孩被果篮挂住衣角，他拼命地扭动却无法挣脱，勾斯魔格认为对方不识相地打扰了自己进餐，不耐烦地抓住小孩的长衫撕为两截，他随意挥了一巴掌，小男孩像一颗被拍飞的土豆，飞落在几米外的草丛中。

“妈妈，妈妈。”小男孩惨叫着大哭，发出求救的呼喊。

这是勾斯魔格人生中第一次听到这个称呼。自他记事，只知有凶残恐怖的父亲，而从未有人提及过母亲。起初勾斯魔格吓了一跳，以为对方在召唤什么附近强有力的援军，他放慢了咀嚼蓝莓的速度，吧唧着嘴，警惕地环视四周以防不测。回应孩子的呼唤，一个身材强壮的农妇从远处树林中奔跑而出，手中的斧头还沾着新鲜的木屑。

“欧巴斯，快跑，快跑。”

妇人一边鼓励儿子逃生，一边义无反顾地冲到勾斯魔格面前掩护孩子，勇敢的母亲朝勾斯魔格挥舞着斧子咒骂，她因奔跑而披头散发，因愤怒而双眼充血，因嘶喊而嗓音粗哑。

像每个处于认知阶段的幼儿，勾斯魔格对陌生事物带着些许小孩子独有的敬畏。他被勇敢的母亲震慑住了，破例后退几步，更仔细地打量起“妈妈”。可是无论如何观察，这个“妈妈”和自己平时在人类村庄里看到的普通农妇没有区别。她并不比其他人更高大有力，手里的斧子不过一把破破烂烂的农具，但她是勾斯魔格自给自足的抢劫生涯中遇到的第一个反抗者。

难道仅仅因为她的名字叫“妈妈”？

母亲察觉到了炎魔的迟疑，趁着勾斯魔格思考的缝隙，她毫不犹豫地转身跑到儿子身边，抱起受伤的孩子飞快地跑进树林。

勾斯魔格在认知中暂时地将“妈妈”作为一个亚种从普通妇女中分割开来，就像标记半兽人和强兽人。他凑到被丢弃的斧子旁边，用力嗅了嗅，顺着气味悄悄地跟踪“妈妈”的足迹深入树林，决心一探究竟。

恐惧中奔逃的农妇并没有察觉尾行者，她抱着孩子气喘吁吁跑回营地木屋。勾斯魔格飞快地爬上一棵高大的杉树藏匿身形，以便更好地观察。一同前来砍柴采果的同伴着围上来，有人接过孩子帮助包扎治疗，有人端给来热水安慰母亲。在得知了炎魔的行踪后，农妇们捂着胸口低低的惊叫，危险近在咫尺，她们手脚麻利的收拾行囊，呼喊着孩子的名字要他们马上回到妈妈身边。

勾斯魔格看到许多小孩子们拎着果实，在树林中跳跃奔跑，寻找自己的母亲，每个人都喊着妈妈，而他们的妈妈，每个孩子的妈妈都用夸张的、宠溺的举动接过篮子，把他们搂在怀里放在堆满食品和树枝的骡车上，飞快地离开了。

每个孩子都有妈妈。

营地四周寂静无声，勾斯魔格落寞地从树上爬下来，垂头丧气地慢慢走出森林。

吃亏了，吃亏了，别的小孩子都有妈妈，唯独他，安格班的勾斯魔格，没有妈妈。

这是战无不胜的炎魔之王生平第一次面对失落与无助。事实严峻如山，而他一筹莫展。目睹他人母子亲情，勾斯魔格前所未有地渴望着自己也拥有一个妈妈，像其他小孩，可以被照抚、被关爱、被搂在怀里嘘寒问暖。他被命运戏弄了，欺骗了，蒙蔽了，原来人生的幸福不只有吃饱睡好，和妈妈比起来，所有的食物都不值一提。可妈妈又不是美味的食物，凭借武力即可夺取。

勾斯魔格万分难过地往来时的路上走，集市上的美食美酒触手可及，却再无半分诱惑力可言。他思考着如何才能找到妈妈。直觉告诉他妈妈应该在生长之地安格班，可直觉又告诉他多年单亲家庭的生活说明妈妈肯定不在安格班。他既不知道往哪里去找寻妈妈，也不知道如何才能找寻到妈妈。

勾斯魔格被自己的凄惨经历打动，平生第一滴眼泪潸然垂落。

“妈妈，妈妈。”勾斯魔格低声抽泣着，他脑海中浮现出小男孩呼喊母亲的场景。

“妈妈，妈妈。”勾斯魔格模仿起小男孩的哭腔呼唤妈妈，愈哭愈悲苦，愈走愈悲伤，从希斯隆山谷起他开始嚎啕大哭，凄惨悲凉的声音在山壁见激荡回响。

勾斯魔格走过一条小溪，他向吃草的小兔子寻求帮助。

“小兔渣，小兔渣。”勾斯魔格抽抽噎噎地说：“我找不到妈妈了，你见过我妈妈吗？”

小兔子扒拉着长长的耳朵，无辜地回答：“我没见过你的妈妈啊。”

“咔~~~~~~~~~~~~”勾斯魔格张大嘴巴喷出了火焰，将可怜的小兔子烧为灰烬，然而这并不能平复炎魔心中的悲伤，他继续哭泣着前行。

勾斯魔格走过一棵大树，他向树枝上休憩的小鸽子寻求帮助。

“小鸽渣，小鸽渣。”勾斯魔格抽抽噎噎地说：“我找不到妈妈了，你见过我妈妈吗？”

小鸽子抖抖羽毛，无辜地回答：“我没见过你的妈妈啊。”

“咔~~~~~~~~~~~~”勾斯魔格张大嘴巴喷出了火焰，将可怜的小鸽子烧为灰烬，连同大树也付之一炬，然而这也不能平复炎魔心中的悲伤，他继续哭泣着前进。

勾斯魔格边哭边走，一路之上肆意喷吐熊熊大火以表达自怜自艾的心情。贝尔兰平原上食物链上全体动物们集体出巢四散奔逃，仿佛末日已临。

勾斯魔格走过一片草地，他看到有个年轻的妇人守着石头篝火，她用银质矮锅煮着热水，对炎魔之王的到来置若罔闻。

勾斯魔格走上前，抽抽噎噎地说：“我，找不到妈妈了，你见过我妈妈吗？”

他听到年轻妇人叹了口气。

“安格班的勾斯魔格，”妇人取下汤锅为他倒一碗清水，“不要哭了，喝口水吧。”

她把碗端给勾斯魔格，勾斯魔格却不肯伸手来接。

“你怎么知道我的名字，”勾斯魔格小心翼翼地问，“你是谁啊？”

TBC  
 


	2. Father

雅瑞恩，星尘之后瓦尔妲麾下的迈雅，维林诺的火焰女神，日后照耀大地的太阳神，因着听到亲子的呼唤而被迫现身中土大地。

她挽着金色长卷发，束带纯金打造的花冠，穿一袭淡黄色长袍，衣角和袖口饰以金红色的火焰花纹，姣美精致的面庞上一双眼眸中流动着光明之火的光辉。

世上众神皆不能直视她的双眼，而唯有她的儿子全然不惧。

“你是谁啊？”勾斯魔格盯着雅瑞恩双眼，执着的地问：“你，你见过我的妈妈吗？”

雅瑞恩凝视着儿子，语言像沉重的山峦压住舌头。她胸口剧烈起伏着，过了好久才开口说话。

“安格班的勾斯魔格，我见过你的妈妈。”雅瑞恩捧着热水对儿子说，“喝口水吧，我便讲给你听。”

勾斯魔格不肯接碗，也不肯喝水，他满怀期待地急切地问：“我的妈妈在哪里啊?我的妈妈在哪里啊？”

雅瑞恩慢慢叙述起不堪回首的往事，她对勾斯魔格说你的妈妈是维林诺的火焰女神。众神自一亚降临阿尔达世界，与他们创造的万物一同生长变幻。他们根据各自的意愿选择性别，并凭借自愿结为夫妻。然而你的父，维拉中的米尔寇，如今的大敌魔苟斯，却依仗自己的强悍的力量恃强凌弱，强迫火焰女神顺从他，火焰女神为此甚至抛弃肉体企图逃走，然而米尔寇的力量远远超过她的预期，他的意志在她察觉前便入侵了她的身体，于是在羞耻和愤懑中，火焰女神怀孕并生下了一个孩子。

因着为强奸所生，孩子头上顶着弯曲的尖角，身后拖着冒火的尾巴，全身黝黑，面貌凶狠，以此象征父亲的罪行。

因着为强奸所生，孩子体内蕴藏着熊熊火焰，一半为母亲的光明之火，一半为父亲的黑暗之火，以此象征母亲的失贞。

因着为强奸所生，孩子刚一落生便被母亲狠心抛弃，火焰女神无法在光明的维林诺抚养恶之子，只得任由孩子在父亲身边野蛮生长堕入黑暗。

勾斯魔格有些羞愧地摸了摸头上的尖角，回头看了看身后的尾巴，他朝遥远的安格班望去——生长之地，万里蛮荒，千里恶野，黑云蔽日。

他望着火焰女神，怯生生地说：“啊，我就是那个孩子啊。”

雅瑞恩再也不能抑制内心的悲痛，她再不能说一个字。

“勾斯魔格。” 雅瑞恩呼喊了一声炎魔的名字，泪水从充满火焰的双眼中滑落。为着严酷的命运，为着无法相认的儿子，女神掩面痛哭，泣不成声。

几乎与此同时，炎魔黑漆漆的小眼睛里也不由自主地流出了泪水，勾斯魔格惊慌失措地使劲揉着脸。奇怪，自己怎么就哭起来了？然而他发觉眼泪完全不受他的控制，而随着女神的悲伤肆意奔流。

勾斯魔格恍然大悟。

“妈妈，妈妈。”勾斯魔格扑向雅瑞恩，“你就是我的妈妈啊。”

“我可怜的孩子啊。” 雅瑞恩朝儿子情不自禁地伸出手，然而她透过泪光水雾，却看到米尔寇的幻影笼罩在勾斯魔格身上，天魔王狰狞恐怖的脸庞随着飞扑的儿子一起逼近，瞬间的温情被无情撕碎，被强暴的痛苦重新占据她的心灵。

火焰女神大惊失色，身形化为一道金黄色的光芒，在勾斯魔格触摸到她之前消散殆尽。

至此，身世之谜最后一道面纱被勾斯魔格揭开了。诚如所愿，炎魔王在他出生的第六个年头于贝尔兰平原晤见生身之母，尽管彼时尚不能知晓全部含义，凭借着神母子独有的心灵感应，勾斯魔格感受到了妈妈所遭受的凌辱与玷污，他心头怒火冲天而起，直指盘踞于安格班地穴深处的父亲。

勾斯魔格嚎哭着发足狂奔回安格班，仿佛一股的愤怒黑色小旋风席卷过苍凉的土地，途经之处无人敢挡。

彼时，米尔寇正与麾下最忠诚的仆人、最挚爱的伙伴索伦享受静谧的二人世界，他们撤去黑暗魔君的形体，展露出神的俊美高贵，关上王殿的大门进行最亲密的交流，赤身露体地享受着俗世的性爱。

米尔寇不着一缕端坐于王座之上，雄伟勃起的阴茎从两腿之间伸展出来，索伦将粗壮的阳具欣然笑纳，他一丝不挂地骑坐在性器上起起落落，和主人深情款款地彼此抚摸亲吻，经过不知多少岁月的独处，他们于性爱中配合默契，力道和角度恰到好处。

两个暗黑之神在相互取悦中迅速向欢愉的巅峰攀爬，高潮前夕特有的红晕悄无声息浮现在他们的面颊上。

“mairon，哦，mairon。”米尔寇呻吟着叹息着，呼喊着索伦的本名。

“my lord，哦，my lord。”索伦忘情地回应着他。

“爸爸！！！”

一记怒吼打破了两神忘乎所以的叫床声，王殿黑漆漆的铁门被惊天动地的踢开了。即使数万年后，西方维拉大军攻破安格班的壁垒亦不曾有今日气壮山河的声势；即使大地之神奥力在长久的忍耐中爆发，亲临捉奸，亦不曾有今日正气凛然的阵仗。

米尔寇和索伦吓得魂飞魄散，仿佛被晴空落下的闪电击中身体，两个神惊叫着赤条条地双双从王座上屁滚尿流的摔下来。

千钧一发之际，索伦极快地念动咒语，王座下升腾起滚滚黑气，及时遮盖住两具白花花的身体。米尔寇和索伦在阴影中迅速变幻成顶盔贯甲的黑暗魔君，龇牙咧嘴扶着摔疼的腰从地上爬了起来，惊魂甫定茫然无措地望着冲到面前的勾斯魔格。

年幼的炎魔之王勃然大怒，他指着米尔寇凶狠地说：“爸爸，我恨你！ ”

他眼睛中喷射金黄的火焰，炽热耀眼，令人无法直视，像极了亲生母亲。

米尔寇揉着屁股，对儿子的愤怒百思不得其解。他皱着眉头看看勾斯魔格，又看看索伦。

索伦试探着走上前去，和蔼地问：“勾斯魔格你怎么了？”

他虚情假意地拉起炎魔圆滚滚的小手，凭着神力，他触摸到了他，便知晓了发生在勾斯魔格身上的所有事。对于火焰女神的显身，索伦深感意外。他吃惊地扭过头，口型夸张地对米尔寇无声地念出了“雅瑞恩”。

全能全知的大能者米尔寇由一个名字便得知了始末缘由。出乎索伦的意料，米尔寇不但没有丝毫安慰解释的意思，反而恬不知耻地拿出素日凶狠蛮狠的气势，仿佛每一个罪行揭露无可辩驳因此恼羞成怒的无赖流氓，米尔寇先喊着火焰女神的名字啐了一口，随即指责儿子是傻不拉几的小崽子，他成功地进一步恶化了父子关系，恶狠狠地瞪着勾斯魔格，举起手威胁要揍他。

“爸爸我恨你！” 勾斯魔格更加愤怒地吼叫着，“长大以后我就吃了你！”

父子们简单粗暴的处事态度惟妙惟肖，索伦默默地摇头，真是一对亲生亲养的大混蛋和小混蛋啊.

毕竟还是小混蛋先出招了。

炎魔之王在父亲的巴掌落下来之前先发制人，他对着黑暗之主喷出了一大团熊熊火焰。火焰既有来自母亲的光明之火，也有来自父亲的黑暗之火。这火焰无法伤害到大神米尔寇，却足以点燃魔君身上的黑袍和头发。

米尔寇猝不及防地自体失火，他被布料燃烧的滚滚黑烟所裹挟，头发焦糊的臭气塞满了喉咙，米尔寇撕心裂肺地呛咳起来，手舞足蹈跌倒在地。索伦忙着帮主人灭火，帮他脱掉烫手的盔甲和窜着火苗的长袍，而勾斯魔格趁着他们手忙脚乱之际得意洋洋地一溜烟跑出了王殿。

米尔寇扯下烧毁的外衣，顶着满头焦黑的卷发，浑身升腾袅袅白烟。

黑暗魔君气炸了肺，他光着屁股坐在台阶上，喘着粗气破口大骂。他骂火焰女神的蓄意挑拨，骂她是个假正经，心地和自己一样阴险；他又骂勾斯魔格的忘恩负义，自他出生以来他妈妈不曾替他换过一块尿布，是自己（索伦轻轻地咳了一下），哦对，还有mairon把勾斯魔格拉扯带大。他哀叹自己的霉运，一次随意的风流史便有了孩子，还是个该死的小混蛋，没学会打维拉和精灵，倒学会了打他的父亲。早知如此当日就应该把勾斯魔格摔死在地上。

索伦从旁劝解着，他对这一天倒是早有预见。自幼失母的孩子于某日懵懂初开的到处寻找妈妈，难道不是世界上无可避免的、司空见惯的日常悲剧吗？

索伦淡定地对米尔寇说：“my lord，这没什么的。”

他说他可以搞定。

米尔寇摇头摆脑地叹着气，他拉着索伦的手托付了处理权，并且破天荒的对自己前半生的罪行表示稍微悔过，他对孩子和火焰女神失望极了。

“mairon，你相信我。”米尔寇诅咒发誓说，“我再也不要孩子了，我再也不强奸别人了。”

TBC


	3. Annatar

索伦，中土幻术大师，辞别了主人天魔王米尔寇回到安格班的寝宫。

在落地镜前，他褪去黑暗魔君的形象，显露出迈雅安纳塔至善至贵的美善肉身。他披上丝质长袍，散落下一头长过腰部的银色直发，以玫瑰浸膏涂抹发稍，以香荚兰酊熏染袍袖，他用沉香与油脂调和的雪花膏擦拭脸部和脖颈，再系上一条秘银颈带，以浑圆小巧的颈扣遮挡喉结。

索伦衡量再三，出于谨慎，将棉花塞进棉布，在胸前缠了一对若隐若现似有还无的贫乳。

_好吧，就这一次，够了，真的是够了。_

索伦对着镜子调整胸位，由衷地希望安格班的土地上再不会上演此等悲剧。

凭着神力，索伦在安格班入口仔细聆听，顺着勾斯魔格的嚎哭追寻到离家出走的衙内身边。

勾斯魔格跌坐在雅瑞恩离去的草地上，撼天动地般大放悲声，炎魔因着与父的不睦而愈发思念火焰女神，他固执地认为凭借哭号会重新见到母亲，恰如那对相依为命的人类母子，他的妈妈也必定会在孩子悲伤的时候显身安慰他，他一边哭着一边呼喊妈妈，仿佛世间最沉重的种种不幸皆已降临。

他的哭声又恐怖又悲凉，以至于索伦靠近的时候也忍不住提心吊胆，中土的谎言之王调整了声线，以一种偏中性的甜美圆润的声调异常亲切地呼唤了满地打滚的衙内。

“勾斯魔格，我的孩子，不要再哭了。”

勾斯魔格骤然停止哭号，泪眼婆娑地扭过头向索伦望去，然而悲伤的小炎魔摇摇头，不，这不是妈妈，只是另外一个素未谋面的美貌的“阿姨”。“阿姨”全身隐隐散发着和妈妈风格迥异的银色光辉，依稀像狼人岛高塔惨淡清冷的白光，戴着精雕细琢的瑟银发饰，穿着剪裁得体的丝质长袍，素色丝线缠绕着珍珠和宝石镶嵌在银色丝缎上，仿佛白色沙滩上闪亮的贝壳。

“勾斯魔格，我的孩子，我是你的妈妈啊。” 索伦脸上绽放着最真诚的笑容，煞有介事地蹲下身，张开手臂。

“她”的脸庞美轮美奂高贵端庄，亲昵地靠过来，甜腻清新的香熏味道随着风钻进勾斯魔格的鼻孔里，安抚着他因哭泣而水肿的喉咙，尽管不相信对方，但勾斯魔格却不讨厌这个陌生人，心中也没有烧死对方的欲望。他暂时放缓了哭号，失望而悲伤地对索伦表示了最轻微的抗议：“不，你不是我的妈妈。”

索伦假装些许生气，像受了冤屈的人，微微板起脸然而更加亲切地责备着：“勾斯魔格，你为何怎么不相信我呢，我就是你的妈妈啊。”

他拉着勾斯魔格的肩膀摸他的头，手指又白又软，摩摩挲挲舒服极了。勾斯魔格十分受用，他抽噎着说：“我的妈妈，今天上午，在这里，我已经见过她了，呜呜呜，她才是我的妈妈。”

“妈妈怎么能凭着见面的前后顺序而决定呢？”索伦不屑一顾地说：“勾斯魔格抬起头来看看我，那女人可比我更美丽？”

他继续靠近炎魔：“难道你不觉得我亲切吗？似曾相识？仿佛在哪里见过？”

勾斯魔格听话地打量着索伦。是的，他仿佛好像在哪里见过这个陌生人。

“不，她没有你美丽。”勾斯魔格嘟嘟囔囔地说，“可是我能感受到她的心灵，我能感觉到她的悲伤，她才是我妈妈。”

小炎魔又伤心地哭起来：“我要妈妈，别人都有妈妈，我也要有妈妈。”

这细节是个很棘手的意外，不过再大的困难也难不倒他，索伦，伟大的狼人岛领主，中土的谎言之王，哪怕事实铁证如山，也禁不起他寥寥数语如簧巧舌。

索伦像模像样深沉地叹了口气。

“那是骗人的妖术，勾斯魔格，我的孩子。”索伦义正言辞地怒斥火焰女神，说她是个不入流的幽灵，这种拙劣小把戏自己也会的，只是不屑于使出来， “真正的妈妈”自然会拿出更有力的证据证明身份。

索伦便将勾斯魔格自幼的事情一一说出。炎魔本是他和米尔寇共同抚养长大，说起勾斯魔格生活中的细枝末节，索伦轻车熟路如数家珍，何况此刻他如一位慈母亲昵地搂着他，凭着神力，他可知发生在勾斯魔格人生中所有事：最爱烤猪，不爱洗澡，不爱穿短裤，偷龙蛋喂卡黑洛斯，看到茅草做成的一切建筑物都会忍不住喷火，因为茅草烧起来烟高火猛，分外热闹。

爸爸的铁王冠失踪两天了，他到处都找不到，因为你把它偷走丢进半兽人的粪坑里，对吧？

勾斯魔格瞠目结舌地吓呆了，陌生的漂亮阿姨像披着隐形斗篷的跟随者见证了他成长全程，偷王冠的时候分明没有第二个人在场，喜欢烧茅草也从来不曾对他人提及。

索伦真挚地说：“ 勾斯魔格，我是你的妈妈，妈妈一直都在你看不到的地方守护着你。”

勾斯魔格张大着嘴巴，他从地上一骨碌爬起来，直勾勾地看着索伦，鼻涕眼泪口水像凝结的瀑布挂在脸颊上停止了流动。突然地，勾斯魔格爆发出宏亮的一声呼喊，他被小把戏征服了，叫着妈妈扑到索伦怀里，鼻涕眼泪口水更加汹涌流淌着，欢快地甩到了索伦的脸上、头发上，身上的泥巴滚脏了精致的袍子。

“妈妈，妈妈。”炎魔扯开嗓子嚎起来，“我终于找到你了！”

索伦带着成功的喜悦，像地道的血亲接纳了勾斯魔格，他毫不介意浑身烂泥的小脏孩，抱着他来到水边。

“勾斯魔格，我的孩子，不要哭了。”

索伦用河水为他洗涤，冰冷浑浊的河水被他掬起来，瞬间变成清澈温暖的热水，他洗掉勾斯魔格的鼻涕眼泪口水和手脚上的泥巴，扯下他破破烂烂的短裤，在河水里浸淘了几下，变戏法似的拿出一条布料厚实干燥暖和的新装给炎魔穿上。

脏兮兮的小黑孩安静下来，他被洗的又整洁又体面，油黑的皮肤闪着黑黪黪的光，连尾巴上的毛都被梳理的一丝不苟，他不好意思再哭了，生怕破坏了妈妈的劳动成果。于是勾斯魔格像只听话的小狗熊依偎在妈妈的怀里，扒着索伦的脖子向倾诉，为了找妈妈他走了许多路，还和父亲打架，他询问索伦为什么不和他生活在一起，并要求他留在自己身边。

“妈妈，妈妈。”勾斯魔格把小圆脑袋紧紧贴在索伦的贫乳上蹭来蹭去。

索伦假装亲热地抚摸着孩子，另一手情不自禁地伸到背后使劲扯了扯假胸。

_再蹭就特么掉了，你这熊孩子。_

他已经成功地取得了勾斯魔格的信任，然而这不过是单亲孩子争夺战的万里长征走完第一步，索伦还要利用这份信任达到欺骗的目的。他让勾斯魔格靠在自己的臂弯中，凭空变出一杯温润的蜂蜜水，哄着小恶魔喝下去。

“勾斯魔格啊，我的孩子，听妈妈对你说。”

从下午到黄昏，堕落的迈雅坐在草坪上为怀里撒娇的小恶魔编造身世之谜，他轻轻拍着勾斯魔格，神态安详，由于对饰演角色全身心投入，索伦语气中流露出的温柔与母性的人性光辉相差无多几近乱真。多年以后，成年的勾斯魔格已经知晓那一日所见所闻皆是谎言， 也情不自禁地深深怀念那一日。

终其一生，唯独只有那一日，炎魔之王得以与“妈妈“相处。

索伦以旧时的称呼谈论米尔寇，对勾斯魔格说你的父本是维拉中最大能者，他的力量远在其他神灵之上。他的智慧和力量足以让他挑战创世神的权威，而伟大的米尔寇就是这样一条勇猛的汉子，不甘于俯首听命，敢于反抗。

“我被你父亲的魅力所吸引，我们相识，并且认定对方是自己不可替代的同伴，”索伦回忆着往事，他低头看了看勾斯魔格，使劲忍着笑说下去：“然后我和你父亲有了你。”

勾斯魔格眨巴着大眼睛，父亲凶残粗暴的魔君形象和“妈妈”描述的光辉伟人着实相差甚远，但是“妈妈”的慈爱打消了他的疑问，他忙不迭地点着头，表示自己完全相信，自己很乖很听话。

“生孩子会消耗母亲很大的气力，而你又是如此的强壮可爱的一个小宝宝，”索伦深情款款地注视着勾斯魔格，脑子却在飞快地转着继续编造谎言，“妈妈使用了很多神力，所以不得不陷入沉睡中。”

多年以后，成年的勾斯魔格才知道为生孩子昏迷多年的“睡美人”根本不是自己的妈妈，而是费诺的妈妈。但此时的小炎魔缺乏辨别能力，他担忧的、吃惊的“啊”了一声。

“妈妈，我把你吵醒了吗？”勾斯魔格小声地问。

索伦用更亲密的动作打消了小恶魔的顾虑，不必担心，勾斯魔格，没有一个母亲会听着孩子的哭号而坐视不理，况且他也想见见自己的儿子，于是他便从沉睡中暂时地醒过来显身此地。

“勾斯魔格啊，我的孩子，你长得这么高这么壮。妈妈真高兴。” 索伦慈爱地抚摸着炎魔的脸，“看到你这么结实，妈妈可以继续放心的沉睡了。”

勾斯魔格大吃一惊，他紧紧搂着“妈妈”不肯松手。

“我不让你走啊，我不让你走啊。”他嚎叫着，似乎又要哭号起来。

索伦耐心地哄着勾斯魔格，他摆出一副轻妙淡写的神情谈论母子别离。妈妈只要再睡上200年就可以恢复体力了。是的，200年转瞬即逝，他保证会按时回到炎魔和米尔寇身边，一家三口其乐融融过上幸福的生活。

“你父怕你思念我才不肯在你面前提及，”索伦借机尽心尽力地为米尔寇洗白，他要勾斯魔格承诺从此放弃对父亲的成见，做一个听话的孩子。

“你是安格班的王子啊，勾斯魔格。”索伦情真意切地抚摸着黑亮敦实的小胖孩，“你要服从你的父亲，成为顶天立地人人敬畏的安格班的神。”

“我讨厌父亲，不喜欢他。”勾斯魔格不情愿地低着头。

“如果你觉得父亲太威严了，”索伦灵机一动：“你可以遵从安纳塔叔叔的训导。”

勾斯魔格抽抽鼻子：“妈妈你说的是索伦吗？”

“不可以这么称呼安纳塔，索伦是精灵对他恶意的诋毁，”索伦板着脸教训勾斯魔格，他抓紧机会自我吹嘘起来，“他服侍你父忠诚无二，是迈雅中的饱学之士，智慧与勇气并存，高雅与睿智并重，见多识广，足智多谋，你要听从他对你的教育，不然妈妈会对你失望的。”

勾斯魔格忙不迭地抱紧“妈妈”脖子，承诺对安纳塔叔叔言听计从。

“妈妈，妈妈。”傻小子呼唤着他，“我会听话，你要早点回来。”

“妈妈很快就会回来的。”索老板耐心地拍着小恶魔的脊背，分离如同夏日不期而至的暴雨，我们唯有忍耐以待放晴。他用维林诺的诗歌劝慰勾斯魔格，思量着戏已经演的差不多，是时抽身离去了。

“勾斯魔格我的孩子啊，天快黑了，妈妈给你唱一支摇篮曲，”索伦动情地、忘我地演绎着即将离开孩子的妈妈，低下头亲吻炎魔黑亮的额头，“你出生后妈妈还不曾哄过你睡觉，我的孩子啊。”

索伦说完，便开口唱歌。安纳塔，一亚的次神，吟唱起一首奇幻的歌谣，旋律迷离曲折，音色空灵柔美。彼时凡歌声所及之处，万物蛰伏，飞禽走兽陷入沉睡，花草挂着露珠静静伫立，溪水停止流淌如千年古潭，一丝风也没有，云朵像天鹅绒窗帘垂挂在天际，稀薄的、深蓝色的暮光自天而降轻轻覆披在大地上。看不见的手掌温柔在勾斯魔格的眼皮上，他心满意足躺在“妈妈”的怀抱中，含着指头酣然入睡，发出惬意的小呼噜。

 

花丛中摇曳的斯卡布罗集市  
欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香还有百里香  
白色门廊上风铃晃动  
木屋主人曾经是我一生的挚爱

转告他为我缝制缀满花朵的麻布长衫  
欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香还有百里香  
不用针线，无隙无疵  
他便会成为我一生的挚爱

转告他为我建造芳草遍地的庄园  
欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香还有百里香  
古堡伫立海中，远望大陆  
他便会成为我一生的挚爱

转告他为我收割下远野上的鲜花  
欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
用石楠草扎成花冠  
他会成为我一生的挚爱

倘若你前往斯卡布罗集市  
晚风中走过欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香还有百里香  
请代我向白屋的主人问好  
他曾经是我一生的挚爱


	4. Sauron

索伦骑着妖兽，从云层的上方斜穿而下降临贝尔兰平原，黑暗魔影突如其表降临到精灵居住区。出乎意料，他并没有地听到邻居们一如既往的惊呼，索伦颇费心思地低头朝精灵和人类的领地看去。令他惊诧的是，紧紧围绕在安格班外围座落的城邦荒芜落败野蒿丛生，散落的物品在杂草中腐败风化破败不堪。

索伦想象着精灵和人类仓皇搬迁的情形，一时搞不清发生了什么状况。

三年而已，他在阴影山脉的寻找矿石不过三年未曾归来，好像发生了有趣的事。

沉吟间，妖兽已飞抵境内，翻越大火山黝黑的山脊降落在安格班的大门入口。

那日，索伦外出三年从事冶金采集后重新回归安格班。首先映入眼帘的是米尔寇亲自豢养的卡黑洛斯，威风八面的食人犬失去了狗窝，靠在一条粗壮敦实的黑漆漆的大腿旁趴伏在地上吐着舌头。

一种前所未有的清晰的恐惧感遍布全身。

索伦吞了下口水，强作镇定顺着粗大腿往上看。一只比大门还要高大的“怪物”正盘踞在大门两右侧的山峦上，彼时“怪物”的形态比索伦的黑暗魔君更高大更强悍，肌肉浑圆，黝黑发亮，头上顶着2只粗壮锋利的犄角，尾巴比魔君的大腿还粗。他大大咧咧地斜倚在门楣上，赤身露体，胯间一条黑红色的、粗壮的阴茎尺寸惊人，“怪物”对此毫不避讳，于光天化日之下漫不经心地甩着大阳具驱赶牛虻和小蝇，破耻尺度之大即使见多识广如索伦也不由耳热心跳脸红气短。

他见他便起身相迎，仿佛一座黑黝黝的高山拔地而起，他在索伦面前站直身躯的那一个瞬间，安格班的天都坍矮了下来。

凉气顺着脊背爬上来，索伦听到自己于万分惊愕之中些许变形的声调。

“勾斯魔格？”

“怪物”咧开大嘴，因着兴奋，他的犄角和尾巴上燃起了熊熊火焰，热浪翻卷着拍打到索伦脸上。

“索伦。”

怪物的声音是索伦平生听过的最惊心动魄的呼唤。三年如此短暂，仿佛一切发生在昨晚，昨晚他还用小犄角拱着他撒娇，他还冒充过他的妈妈。一夜之间，小狗熊蔑视一切法则规律完成了生长过程，摇身一变成中土世界最凶猛的恶魔，力大身强，魔法免疫，雄踞食物链顶端。

人类和精灵迁徙的原因找到了，留给魔君的选择也不多了。  
跑。

来不及召唤坐骑，索伦极快地施展神行咒语，黑暗魔君以生物无法企及速度转身就跑，一团黑雾直奔西南，朝着茂密的山林狼狈奔逃。他身后传来勾斯魔格的狂啸，灼热的声波像热风暴席卷过身，炎魔怒吼着紧紧追来，仿佛一座移动的高山，每跨出一步震天动地，索伦随着脚下的大地发出情不自禁的放弃抵抗的深刻的颤抖。

危难之际，大火山的险峰挽救了他，索伦爆发急智施展飞行技能，哆哆嗦嗦地飞上了悬崖旁伸展出来的一颗小树。

他骑坐在松果枝桠之中剧烈喘息着，两股战栗，牙床乱响，他浑身发冷，唯有下腹裤裆处一阵紧似一阵地发热。勾斯魔格，炎魔之王，蹲伏在悬崖之下一动不动地抬头望着他，像条将猫撵上房梁的狗。

索伦喘了好久，决定打起精神来面对现实。他摆出黑暗魔君的阵仗，凶狠地斥责勾斯魔格。他以父辈自居，对炎魔刚才的举动非常不满，要炎魔拿出尊敬和礼貌来。

“我和你父皆为伟大的神灵，非非非非汝所能敌，”索伦色厉内荏地手指头乱戳，趁机遮掩瑟瑟发抖的窘相，“看在你父的情面，我礼让你不加以惩戒，你要晓得敬畏我！”

他让自己面容显露些许凶相，而勾斯魔格不为所动，他一言不发也不肯离去，他们像迟钝沉重的礁石与虚张声势的海浪一般对峙着。

见恐吓无效，索伦无可奈何地沉默了一会儿，决定投降。

“好吧，勾斯魔格我向你道歉。”索伦换上诚恳的嘴脸，“我不应该欺骗你，虽然我是出于好心……当然，我伤害了你的感情，我向你道歉。你可以提要求和条件，金子，宝石，或者什么的。我们和解吧。”

勾斯魔格在听到“要求和条件”的时候，从树下站了起来。他只对他感兴趣的东西有反应。

“我，我在梦里，总会梦到妈妈。”炎魔之王说到此移开了目光，隐藏在凶残面容下的羞赧让索伦相信他梦到的是安纳塔而非生身之母。

勾斯魔格抽了抽鼻子；“还有那首歌，香阿，花阿，草阿。”

索伦思考了一会儿，揣摩着他的意思缓缓地说：“你，很想念妈妈？”

“是的。”勾斯魔格抬起头重新望着他。“父亲说，你有两张脸。”

“谢天谢地，主人你还活着。”索伦喃喃自语，他不愿意承认有那么一刻从勾斯魔格身上预想过主人最悲惨的结局。确认米尔寇安然无恙，他才真正松了口气，勇气和胆魄又回到心中。

“这么说来，勾斯魔格。”索伦摆出素日高冷傲慢的架势，“你想重新看到我的美善之身，听我唱歌？”

勾斯魔格丝毫不介意索伦态度的转变，他点点头。

“神之面目不会轻易示人，”索伦不屑一顾地嗤笑了一声，“勾斯魔格，汝求太多，退下吧。”

他漫不经心地挥挥手，想就此打发了炎魔

勾斯魔格面无表情地回答：“你不同意，我就吃了你。”

索伦像被抽了一记响亮耳光，嘲讽的表情来不及褪散即凝结在脸上。

“我绝不放过你。”

勾斯魔格斩钉截铁地表达自己坚不可摧的决心，便不再多言。

远方安格班的土地上炊烟升起，半兽人粗犷的喊叫声余音袅袅，跳动的篝火遍地开花，一派生机勃勃的景象。索伦，中土幻术大师，天魔王米尔寇的副官，被困在悬崖畔，孤伶伶的无所祷祝，脚下蹲守着气势汹汹的炎魔之王，虎视眈眈，张着血盆大口，不容拒绝地甩动着身后的尾巴和胯下的阴茎。

索伦望着漫天星辰，一筹莫展。


	5. Gothmog

诈尸一般，黑暗魔君米尔寇从睡梦猛睁双眼，直挺挺地坐起来。 

“mairon啊，mairon啊。”他抽风似地推着沉睡中的索伦。

索伦不耐烦地翻了个身，对扰眠的非理性行径表示无声的抗议。 

“mairon啊，mairon啊。”米尔寇更大力地推着他，因为焦急而结巴起来，“快快快，有事儿，我有事儿！“

索伦无可奈何地打着哈欠。今天早上起床后有过“事儿”了，今天晚上睡觉前也有过“事儿”了 ，现在是午夜啊伟大的米尔寇，怎么又有“事儿“？我的主人你到底有多爱干这“事儿”？

索伦连眼睛也不曾睁开，赌气似的动手解睡裤。

“不不不，穿上穿上。”米尔寇急得像是要中风了，“穿上，快快快快，跟我走。”

索伦依稀记得那天仿佛是精灵的夏至节，他被米尔寇从床上拉起来，在天空中滑行。因为走的匆忙，他们光着上身只穿了一条睡裤。穿过高山平原飞越大海，高空的湿风又冷又急，索伦打着快活的小寒颤，发觉他们离维林诺越来越近。

伟大的天魔王米尔寇，莫非睡得心智蒙蔽，想要打回阿门洲？索伦又打了个寒颤，他们浑身上下的武器，也不过两条睡裤。

米尔寇在距离维林诺非常近的一座小岛上降落下。远远的，双圣树之光于海波中跳动，透过夜幕淡淡地笼罩在他们脸上。他们尽量少使用神力以隐匿行踪，米尔寇光着脚从山崖的一侧跳跃到一侧，踉踉跄跄地向上爬。

索伦从未见过天魔王如今日般焦躁慌张。

“my lord, 出了什么事？”索伦紧紧跟着他，压低嗓音关切地问。

米尔寇无暇作答，他一股气爬上一道险峰，在悬崖峭壁之间抓住藤条奋力向上，碎石从他脚下扑簌簌地滚进深渊。攀上山崖后，索伦看到他停在山峰上，脸上突然露出极其满足的笑容。

米尔寇笑逐颜开地对他招招手：“来，快上来。”

索伦只好学着他的样子攀上悬崖。在壁立千仞的山崖上，一个小摇篮放在平整局促的石地  
中央。摇篮中有一个婴儿，裹着三层棉布，身上的皮肤漆黑如夜，眼睛中孕育着火焰的光芒，头上顶着可爱的小犄角，屁股下拖曳着粗粗的小尾巴。

米尔寇眉飞色舞地说：“这是我的儿子。”

索伦大吃一惊：“什么？”

米尔寇语焉不详地交代了火焰女神的故事，坦言他也不曾料到她会受孕，孩子是个意外之喜，当然妈妈不会和他持有相同看法，便将他抛弃至此。所幸米尔寇是全知全能的维拉，母亲刚刚离去，他便从睡梦中醒来，及时赶到。

索伦轻轻笑着，对此不赞一词。

米尔寇诚挚地邀请他一起接受馈赠。对着婴儿，两个神低声唱了几句祝福的话，以维拉和迈雅的名义祝福神之子。带着学术态度，他们蹲在摇篮旁认真地研究如何抱起这么小而弱的身体，他们讨论商榷了好一会儿，米尔寇坚持索伦动手实践，于是索伦模仿着他见过的精灵母亲的姿态，把小婴儿地轻轻抱在怀里。

小婴儿躺在索伦臂弯中，冲天魔王和他最亲密的伙伴傻笑。

一家三口其乐融融地站在黑漆漆的大海旁乐不可支地互相笑着。

“mairon，我最忠诚的伙伴，请给我的儿子取个名字吧。”

“那么，就叫他…………Gothmog”。

 

(全文终）


End file.
